Letalis Blanditia
by Cielois Phancy
Summary: After being saved by a mysterious girl, Ciel Phantomhive cannot seem to get her off of his mind. His infatuation with the girl has driven him mad. As a result, he starts to see her everywhere he goes. There's just something about the girl that seems so interesting, and it makes him want to learn more about her. Later on, he discovers that not everything is what it seems...
1. Punishment

Chapter 1: Punishment.

**Unknown POV**

-_Flashback_-

I stared up at the ceiling as I laid in the ice cold water that filled the metal tub. I could feel my clothes clinging to my body as the water gently moved back and forth. Tears fell from my eyes even though my face remained expressionless, and I sighed quietly to myself.

A door opened, filling the room with light, "D.E. number six hundred sixty-six, it's time for your daily test," said one of the doctors.

I continued to look up at the ceiling as the man made his way to the right side of the tub, "I was told that I was free of taking any tests today," I said monotonously.

"The lady requested that we give you another test today since your progress has been going so well," he said authoritatively.

I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes, "Well, you can tell _her_ that I'm not taking any damned test today."

He sighed, "You know you must do as the lady says if you don't want to be punished."

"What's she going to do? Scold me," I questioned sarcastically.

The doctor walked away and paused in the middle of the doorway, "Are you going to come or not?"

"Or not," I answered, looking back up at the ceiling.

He sighed heavily, "Very well then." He stepped forward to catch a nurse's attention, "Nurse, tell the lady D.E. number six hundred sixty-six is refusing to do today's tests."

"Yes, sir," the nurse replied, quickly walking away.

The doctor turned to face the back of my head, "You should have just listened, you know."

Not even a minute later, ten other doctors came running into my room. They all struggled getting a grip on me, before pulling me out of the tub and dragging me out of the room.

"Let go of me," I shouted, trying to break out of their grasp.

One of them pulled out a needle and injected something into my arm, causing me to feel tired. After that, they laid me down on a metal table and fastened the metal cuffs around both of my wrists and my ankles.

I stared at the wall as tears freely streamed down the sides of my face.

The evil woman who was in charge of all of this walked into the room and stared at me with her disgusting eyes, "D.E. six hundred sixty-six."

I shifted my gaze in her direction as she came closer to me, "What the hell do you want!?"

She smiled wickedly and stroked my cheek, "Ladies shouldn't use such language."

I jerked my head in the opposite direction, "Just get my damn punishment over with."

She chuckled, "As you wish, my dear."

I closed my eyes tightly as I heard the sound of her pulling out tools.

"Look this way," she said.

I hesitantly did as she said and noticed that the only thing in her hand was forceps.

"Just what exactly _is_ this punishment," I asked as I narrowed my eyes at the woman.

She put her finger up to her lips, "Now, this will only hurt a little." With that said, she held open my left eye and brought the forceps closer to my face.

In that moment, I could feel my eye being pulled right out of my head, and I screamed as loudly as I could.

"Hold still," she said with fake sweetness, as she began putting something in the empty socket. Once it was finally in, I heard her mumble some sort of spell, and I could see out of my left eye again.

Tears poured out of my eyes as I glared harshly at the woman, "What the hell did you do!?"

She smirked and held out a mirror in front of her, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

I looked in the mirror and saw that my left eye was now violet. I furrowed my brows as I looked back at the woman, "Why is my eye purple!?"

"Because, dear," she said, "It's an angel's eye."

"You replaced my eye with an angel's eye," I questioned.

She nodded with a huge smile plastered to her face, "That's part of your punishment." She put the mirror back on the table beside her and looked back down at me, "Now," she said sternly, "Refuse orders again, and I'll replace your right eye with a demon's."

All I could do was watch as she left the room and the doctors came in.

_Part_ of my punishment? As in, there's more?

The doctor who was in charge stood beside the table I was bound to, "While she's strapped up like this, I say we go ahead and give her the daily shots."

The other doctors nodded and went to get supplies.

The daily shots consisted of angel blood and demon blood. They would inject both types into my veins and watch as it took its effect.

The other doctors came back into the room and placed the supplies on the table beside the door. The doctor who was in charge then nodded and all of the other doctors left the room once again.

The doctor walked back over to me and brought the needle in his hand closer to me, "We'll do the demon's blood first this time," he said as he pierced the vein in my left arm.

I closed my eyes tightly as the blood began the mend with my own, causing a burning sensation to course through my veins.

He then walked to the other side and injected the angel's blood in my right arm, which sent an icy sensation through my veins.

When the two types of blood would mix together, that's when it would take its effect on me. Yesterday's dose caused my hair to turn blue, so there's no telling what would happen today.

After the doctor pulled the needle out of my right arm, he quickly placed it on the table and pulled out a piece of paper, to write down today's progress.

I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes, "Why did it seem like you injected more of the two bloods than usual?"

He grinned slightly as he continued staring at me, "Because I did. The lady asked that I increase the amount of blood in your daily injections." About a minute later, he sighed and stood up, "I guess there's nothing to document today." He sat down the quill and the paper, and unfastened the cuffs around my wrists and ankles.

I slowly sat up and swung my legs to the side of the table, before jumping off and looking up at the doctor.

He grabbed me by my arm and started leading me out of the room.

I furrowed my brows, "Where the hell are you taking me!?"

He didn't bother looking down at me, and just continued walking, "To the white room."

My eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because the lady told me to," he said, "She said to keep you there until your punishment is over."

"And when exactly will it be over," I asked.

He shrugged, "That's up to the lady."

My body stiffened when we finally made it to the white room.

There was a large assortment of weapons aligned against each of the walls inside the room, and there was a metal chair in the center of the room.

There were two guards in the room, and they both grabbed one of my arms and held me down in the chair, as the doctor fastened the cuffs around my wrists and ankles.

I didn't try to break free from them, because I knew that would just get me put into the room for longer amount of time.

Once the cuffs were fastened, the doctor wrapped a chain around me, to ensure that I couldn't escape. After that was done, he left the room along with one of the guards.

The remaining guard smirked as he shut the door. He walked up to me and stroked my cheek, "What did you do this time, love?"

I jerked my head in the opposite direction, "None of your damn business."

He furrowed his brows and grabbed a fistful of my hair, causing me to look up at him, "That wasn't very nice, love. I suppose I should teach you some manners." He released my hair and walked over to the left side of the room, looking at the weapons.

I watched him carefully as he grabbed some type of metal stick off of the wall and walked towards the fire.

"This will do nicely," he said as he held it out, causing the end of it to go in the fire. He grinned devilishly, then removed the tip from the fire, and started walking back over to me.

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his cold fingers graze my leg.

He ripped the bottom of my dress, so that my thigh was showing, and then he brought the metal rod closer to me, until finally, I felt a burning sensation stinging my leg.

I screamed loudly and tried to get out of the cuffs, but my attempts failed.

The man laughed bitterly and removed the rod from my leg. "I don't think you've learned your lesson yet," he said, dropping the rod and walking back over to the wall.

Hot tears rolled down my face and my breathing quickened, "Rot in hell," I said quietly.

The man turned around to face me and rose a brow, "What was that?"

"Rot in hell," I repeated.

He smirked and pulled a whip off of the wall, "That's what I thought you said." With that said, he walked back over to me and swung the whip.

I flinched when it made contact with my skin, and let out a little yelp.

He continued to hit me with the whip, until blood started to trickle down my arms. He knocked one of the weapons off the wall and cursed. He threw the whip down and grabbed his bottle of rum, and began drinking it.

I looked up at him expressionlessly, "Worthless bastard."

He scowled and broke the bottle of rum over my head, the impact causing my body to jerk to the right, making the chair fall to the ground.

My head hit something on the ground hard, and I could feel the rum soaking the floor around me. My vision started the get blurry, and just before everything faded to black, I could have sworn I saw the lady walk into the room and slap the guard across the face.

-_End of Flashback_-


	2. Chance Encounter

Chapter 2: Chance Encounter.

**Ciel's POV **

"Sebastian, is this really necessary," I asked as I rubbed my temples in an annoyed manner.

My demon butler smirked, "Why, of course it is, Young Master. You wouldn't want to risk losing any leads on this case, correct?"

I glared at him, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He shook his head with that same stupid smirk plastered to his face, "Not in the least."

I sighed heavily as I shifted my gaze to the ground, "Whatever. Lets just get this over with."

"Yes, my _lady_," he said as he opened the carriage door and held out his hand to me.

I was wearing a pale pink dress with white ruffles and black striped ribbons, that had a pink rose in the center of the chest. There were long hair extensions on each side of my head, to make it look like my hair was in pigtails, and I was wearing a hat with pink roses surrounding the bottom of it.

To put it simply, I was wearing women's clothing.

The reason why I'm doing such... _degrading_ things, is because the Viscount of Druitt is the number one suspect of the Jack the Ripper case, and wearing this monstrosity is the only way I'll catch his attention.

Sebastian walked into the mansion with me and led me off to the side of the room. He narrowed his eyes, "Over there."

I followed his gaze and noticed the Viscount all the way across the room, speaking with some of the ladies who wanted to dance with him. I sighed heavily, "I'm never going to get his attention at this rate."

Sebastian smirked, "Jealous, milady?"

I shot him a harsh glare in response.

"May I have this dance, my lady," asked a young boy who seemed to be around my age.

He had unnaturally blue hair that was just long enough to cover his left eye, and he wore a deep red jacket that framed his slender figure perfectly, along with black pants that made him seem a bit taller than he actually was.

Just as I turned my head, I noticed that Sebastian had disappeared.

_Damn demon..._

I mentally sighed and put on a false smile, "It would be my pleasure," I said in a girly voice as I accepted the boy's hand.

The boy smiled and led me to the center of the room and placed his hands on my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck like Sebastian showed me, and began dancing.

Just as the dance was about to end, the boy's visible eye widened and he cursed under his breath.

"Is something wrong," I asked, removing my arms from behind his neck.

He clutched his chest and shook his head, "I have to go... Sorry..." After he said that, he ran off.

I furrowed my brows, "What the hell was that?"

"That's no language for a lady," said a familiar voice.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sebastian smirking, "And just where the hell did you run off to!?"

"Why, I was admiring your dancing skills from a distance," he chuckled.

I sighed, "Whatever."

"There's only one dance left, Young Mistress," he said, still smirking.

I narrowed my eyes at my butler, before looking over to where the Viscount was and noticing that he was alone. I quickly made my way across the room, and nearly slapped the man when he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I'm going to give this man the most painful death _imaginable_ if he really is Jack the Ripper...

"Surely you're tired of dancing, my lord," I said, trying to sound as sweet as possible, "Perhaps there's other amusements?"

He grinned devilishly, "Oh, but aren't you a bit too young?"

I pouted, "Please don't tease me, my lord. I'm not a child."

He smirked and took my hand, "Well, then I guess we'll just have to find something to do. This way, my sweet robin."

I followed him up the staircase and down the hall. Just as he was about to open a door, the lights in the hallway began flickering, and the boy from earlier came walking down the hall.

"What are you doing up here, _child_," the Viscount asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

The boy rose a brow as he looked at the Viscount, "I'm not anymore of a child than that girl you're trying to seduce right there, _pervert_."

The Viscount furrowed his brows and tightened his grip around my wrist, "I am most certainly _not_ a pervert!"

The boy smirked, "Oh? Then why exactly are you leading that girl into a secluded room?"

The Viscount furrowed his brows and grabbed the boy by the wrist, "I've had enough of your blabbering," he shouted as he pulled both of us into the room in front of him.

The moment I stepped into the room, my vision started to get blurry, and I started swaying back and forth.

_Bloody hell_...

Just before I lost consciousness, I noticed the Viscount smirking, "Goodnight, my sweet robin."

* * *

I opened my eyes and couldn't see anything.

Where the hell am I?

As if on cue, my blindfold was removed from my eyes.

I looked around and noticed that I was in a cage, along with the boy from earlier. Some of the bars on the cage were bent wide enough for us to escape. I looked around the room and saw that there were dozens of masked people on the ground, either dead or severely injured.

"What happened," I asked, narrowing my eyes at the boy.

"Nevermind that, we need to get out of here," he said as he held his hand out to me.

I swatted his hand away and stood up myself, "At least tell me where we are."

He crossed his arms, "A black market. Your beloved lord was auctioning us."

I rose a brow, "My _beloved_ lord? Hardly. I hate the man."

"Then why were you clinging to him earlier," the boy asked, furrowing his brows.

I shook my head, "It's nothing that concerns you."

He sighed heavily, "Whatever."

"Sebastian," I said under my breath, "Come here."

Not even a second later, Sebastian walked into the room. He looked around and smirked, "My, my. What happened here?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, "Demon," he mumbled.

Sebastian rose a brow, "Who might you be?"

"None of your damn business," he huffed.

Sebastian's eyes flashed pink before immediately returning to their usual crimson color, "You saved my Young Mistress, surely you'd like me to thank you properly."

"Thanks isn't necessary, especially when it's _your_ job to protect your mistress," he said coldly, hopping off of the stage and walking towards the exit.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the boy as he walked away and threw a butter knife at him.

The butter knife knocked off his hat, and long blue hair cascaded around the boy.

"You're a girl," I questioned, my eyes widening slightly.

_She_ turned around and glared at Sebastian and I, "Yes, but I'm not the only one cross-dressing here, _princess_."

Heat spread across my face and I returned the same glare to the girl, "I am not cross-dressing!"

"Oh really," she asked, "But you're a boy, are you not? And you're dressed like a girl, yeah? Pretty sure that's called cross-dressing."

I crossed my arms, "Just who the hell are you!?"

"It's none of your damn business, remember," she retorted, walking out of the room.

"Sebastian, get her," I ordered.

"Yes, my lord," he said as he bowed and briskly dashed through the exit. He paused and furrowed his brows.

"Is there a problem," I asked, clearly irritated.

"It seems that she's gone, Young Master," he said, sounding slightly distracted.

"How is that possible? The only way out is down that corridor, but she couldn't have already made it down there, even if she had ran," I said, narrowing my eyes down the long corridor.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as well, "I'm not quite sure, my lord."

"Whatever," I sighed, "Lets go back to the manor."


	3. Progress

Chapter 3: Progress.

**Unknown POV **

-_Flashback_-

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was back in my room. I stepped out of the tub and started to feel lightheaded. I leaned against the wall for support, and noticed that I wasn't the only one in the room.

"How are you feeling," the lady asked.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I tried to keep my balance, "Awful. Why do you care?"

"Because you're my most advanced experiment. You're the only one who shows progress, and for that reason alone, you're irreplaceable," she said, grinning.

I rose a brow, "If I'm so irreplaceable, why do you send me to the white room so often?"

She sighed, "That's because you never do as you're told. I suppose I'll have to fix that later on. Anyways, since you don't appear to have any fatal injuries, lets begin today's test."

I sighed and followed her to the testing room. There's no point in trying to go against her, it'll just get me sent back to the white room _again_.

She stood in the next room, watching me through the huge window.

I pulled out the chair and sat down. I rested my arms on the table, and waited for instructions.

"Alright, D.E. number six hundred sixty-six," said the doctor who was in the other room with the lady, "See if you can light the candle on the table in front of you."

I sighed heavily and concentrated on the candle. I narrowed my eyes at it and sighed once more. I looked over at the doctor, "It's not working. You know I can't control it."

He arched a brow, "If you can't light the candle, then see if you can move it."

I smirked and pushed the candle to the opposite side of the table with my hand, "Done."

He glared at me, "Quit acting smart."

"Would you prefer that I act stupid then," I asked, crossing my arms.

"Make the candle move or you'll be spending yet another day in the white room," he huffed.

I shifted my gaze back to the candle, "Fine." After another minute of absolutely nothing, I furrowed my brows, "Nothing is happening!"

"Try harder," he said sternly.

"I'm trying as hard as I can," I shouted.

"That's not good enough, try harder," he huffed.

I narrowed my eyes harshly at the candle, "I am!"

At that moment, the candle shot across the room, the table in front of me broke, and the window shattered, causing tons of glass fragments to fall to the floor.

The lady took a step back and continued to observe what was happening.

The doctor took a step back as well, "D.E. six hundred sixty-six, calm down."

I held my head in my hands and looked down at the ground. It felt as if my head was splitting in half, and I started breathing rapidly.

"Calm down," the doctor repeated.

I tried to stand up, but my attempts failed and I ended up falling to my knees. Tears fell from my eyes and I tried with all of my might not to scream from the increasing pain that had spread throughout my entire body.

The doctor's eyes widened, "What's wrong with her!?"

The lady remained expressionless as she watched me, "It's because she's trying to control it. The two types of bloods are trying to work together, which was never supposed to happen. As a result, it's slowly transforming her into the perfect D.E."

The back of my dress ripped open, and what seemed to be two large black angel wings unfolded. Black horns grew from my head, along with black claws out of my hands.

I was still on my knees, trembling from the pain and fear of what I had become.

The lady smirked as she stepped over the now broken window. She walked over to me and kneeled down as she began stroking my hair, "The perfect Deus Experiment."

The doctor took a step forward, "Get back here, milady, it's dangerous!"

She shot a glare towards the doctor, "Do _not_ tell me what to do."

"I-I'm sorry, milady, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just worried that you'll get hurt, I mean look at her! She looks like a demon," the doctor said quickly.

The lady sighed heavily, "Even if she does resemble a demon more so than an angel, she's still a Deus. A perfect Deus, that _I_ created."

I grabbed her wrist tightly and let my claws pierce her skin. I somehow managed to lift my head up and narrow my eyes at her, "This is absolute hell. Is this what you were aiming for!?"

She smirked, "Once you have control over it, you won't feel the pain. Don't worry though, I can easily make the pain go away, whether you have control over your abilities or not." After she said that, she covered my eyes with her right hand and whispered some sort of spell, and the pain instantly vanished.

"That wasn't very wise, you know," I said, smirking.

She furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

I pushed her with all of my strength, and she went flying across the room. I quickly ran out of the room and down the long hallway.

"Catch her," shouted one of the doctors.

Every single guard in the building started chasing after me, along with all of the doctors.

"Damn it," I mumbled. I rushed down the stairs and into the chambers where each of us 'experiments' stayed. I looked inside every single room, but they were all vacant. All except for one.

The room next to mine belonged to a boy who was about a year or so older than me. He had unruly violet hair and wore ragged, torn clothes.

"Come with me if you want to get out of here," I said, holding my hand out to him.

He hesitantly accepted it and started running down the hallway with me, "Why do you have wings and horns?"

I glanced at him, "Why do you have purple hair?"

He grinned slightly, "Good point."

We finally made it to the second floor, but one of the guards were catching up to us. He easily caught me by my arm and stabbed me with a needle. He injected some kind of medicine in my neck, which made my vision blurry and made me feel really tired.

I let go of the boy's hand, "Go on without me... The moment you walk down the stairs, head left. That's where the exit is."

"After you saved me like this? No way I'm going to leave you," he pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed the guard in the leg. The guard yelled out in pain, and the boy took my hand and started running, "Come on!"

I tried to run, but I couldn't. I stumbled and fell to the ground, "I can't run... Just go."

The boy shook his head, "I told you already, I'm not leaving without you." After he said that, he lifted me up into his arms and started running. He ran down the stairs and out of the building. He stopped once we were deep in the woods, and far away from the hospital. He placed me down on the ground and sat down beside me.

I furrowed my brows, "Why'd you save me?"

He shrugged, "Why'd you save me?"

I grinned, "Good point."

The effects of the medicine were making it tough for me to keep my eyes open, and before I knew it, everything around me faded to black.

-_End of Flashback_-


	4. Illusions

Chapter 4: Illusions.

**Ciel's POV**

-_Dream_-

I was standing inside of the ballroom with Sebastian, watching a familiar blue-haired girl as she sat down in front of the piano.

She placed her hands on the keys and began playing. She then closed her eyes and began singing in what language I assumed was Latin.

I felt as if I were in a trance as I listened to her sing. Without noticing it, I started to walk backwards.

I was instantly pulled out of my daze when she stopped singing and stood up from the piano, "Ciel?"

Black clouds began forming all around, until finally, everything faded to black.

-_End of Dream_-

I woke up gasping for air.

Sebastian appeared in my doorway with a candle in his hand, looking slightly worried, "Young Master, what's wrong?"

I clutched my chest tightly as I finally managed to steady my breathing. I took a deep breath, "N-Nothing, I'm fine."

"Very well," he said, still looking concerned. He left the room and shut the door behind him.

I laid back down and tried to go to sleep, but my attempts failed because every time I would close my eyes, images of that girl would appear.

Who is that damn girl?

* * *

Sebastian offered me his hand and helped me out of the carriage.

"Honestly," I huffed, "I can't believe Finny broke yet another one of my walking sticks."

"Not to worry, Young Master. We're picking up your new one right now," Sebastian said, grinning.

I sighed, "I know."

We walked into the shop, and Sebastian walked up to the counter, "We're here to pick up an order for Phantomhive."

The man smiled, "Ah, yes! Phantomhive! Just a moment," he then walked to the back of the shop. A minute later, he came back, "Here you go, my young lord."

I nodded and took the stick, while Sebastian gave him the money. We walked out of the shop, and I could see blue hair out of the corner of my eye. I immediately shot my head in the direction I saw it, but noticed that no one was there.

"Is something wrong, Young Master," Sebastian asked.

I narrowed my eyes down the street as I slowly turned my head to face my butler, "No, nothing at all. Lets go back to the manor."

"As you wish," he said as he opened the carriage door for me.

I stared boredly out of the window, watching as buildings passed. It was a young girl wearing a hood that caught my attention.

It's her...

The hood covered most of her face, but I could easily spot the blue strands of hair that were peaking through. She stood completely still on the street, but the moment she looked up, her eyes locked on mine. She had one grey/blue eye, and one violet one.

Does that mean she has a contract too?

* * *

I sat at the desk in my study, resting my head in my palm. I stared blankly at the papers in front of me.

"Young Master," Sebastian said, "Is everything alright? You've seemed distracted a lot recently."

"I am distracted," I said plainly.

"Is it because of that girl," he asked.

I looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting like this ever since the ball, so I assumed it was because of that girl," he stated.

I sat up straight as I narrowed my eyes at him, "That girl, is she human?"

"Not entirely," he said with a grin.

I rose a brow, "Explain."

He furrowed his brows slightly, "I can sense that she still has a soul, yet there's also something demonic and angelic about her."

"Demonic and angelic? How," I asked.

"She's a mix of the two, as to how that's possible, I'm not certain, but I do know that it's dangerous to be near her," he said sternly.

I folded my arms, "How so?"

He stared at me intently, "If you combine the abilities of a demon with the abilities of an angel, that would make the most powerful being imaginable."

I smirked, "That's all the more reason to be interested. We need to find her."

"Young Master, I wouldn't advise that," he said solemnly.

I stood up from my chair, "I _order_ you to find her."

Sebastian's eyes flashed pink as he bowed, "Yes, my lord."


	5. Separation

Chapter 5: Separation.

**Unknown POV **

-_Flashback_-

I slowly sat up as I rubbed my eyes, "How long was I asleep?"

The violet-haired boy shrugged, "Long enough for me to carry you here."

I looked around and noticed we were in an unfamiliar room, "Where exactly is 'here'?"

He grinned, "Some abandoned building I found while you were busy sleeping."

I furrowed my brows, "It wasn't my choice to get knocked out by some drug."

He chuckled, "I know."

I ran my fingers through my hair and realized that the horns were gone.

"Oh yeah, the wings and horns just kinda disappeared when you passed out," he said, scratching the back of his head.

I rose a brow as I crossed my arms, "Weird..."

"I don't know if I've already introduced myself or not, but my name is Lucas," he said, "What's your name?"

"Good question," I said quietly, looking at the ground.

His eyes widened, "You don't know your own name!?"

I shrugged, "I can hardly remember anything about myself... I've been in that hospital for such a long time..."

He tilted his head slightly, "Can you remember anything at all?"

"I remember that I had two brothers," I said with a smile spread across my face, "An older one and a younger one. My older brother is only a few minutes older than me... We're twins."

"What were their names," he asked.

I furrowed my brows, "I can't remember..."

He looked away in a shameful manner, "Oh..."

"Don't worry about it," I said, trying to reassure him, "It doesn't bother me. In fact, I'm just glad that I still have the memories."

* * *

Lucas stood up and held out his hand, "Wanna go search for some food?"

I smiled as I accepted it, "Sure."

We left the building and started looking around the forest for some food.

"I found some berries over here," he shouted, waving over to me.

I grinned, "Pick 'em then, rather than tell me about it."

* * *

I was laying on the floor of the abandoned building Lucas and I were currently hiding out in, staring up at the ceiling. It was the middle of the night, and the only source of sound was from the crickets outside. "Rosalina," I said quietly.

"What," he asked.

I turned my head so I could look at him, "Whenever I try to think of my name, Rosalina is the only thing that comes to mind."

He smiled warmly, "Rosalina, eh? It suites you."

At that moment, we heard shouting come from somewhere within the woods.

I shot up, "That's the lady's voice!"

Lucas bolted up as well, "How'd they find us so easily?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," I said, rushing to the back of the building.

He followed, and we exited the building from the backdoor. We quickly dashed in the opposite direction of the shouting, but to no avail, they were catching up to us.

"Did they see us," Lucas asked, trying to catch his breath.

I leaned against a tree and sighed heavily, "It doesn't matter if they saw us or not, they're using their damn dogs to find us, anyways."

He punched the tree beside him, "Damn it! How are we supposed to lose them then!?"

I looked around to see if there was something we could use, and fortunately, there was. "Over there," I said, pointing to a lake, "Maybe we can wash our scent off in the lake."

He rose a brow, "Will that actually work?"

"Who knows, but it's better than nothing," I said, walking towards it.

He sighed and followed behind me.

After both of us quickly drenched ourselves in the water, we started running. By now, the lady, along with some of the guards, were right behind us. We weren't exactly in sight, but one wrong move, and we're goners.

Because we're such lucky people (not), Lucas got his foot stuck in a hole.

"Damn it," he mumbled, trying to pull his foot out of the hole.

I stopped and tried to help him, "Keep pulling."

He sighed, "Just go, Rosalina."

My eyes widened as I looked up at him, "What the hell are you saying? I'm not going anywhere!"

He looked directly at me, "Even if I did get my foot out of this hole, I'd still be as good as dead. I twisted it, so I won't be able to run. Just go, please."

I furrowed my brows, "But-"

"Please," he interrupted, "For me? You've been in that damned hospital for years, whereas, I've only been there for days. Go live your life while you still have it. Please."

Tears streamed down my face as I took a step back, "I promise that I'll come back for you."

He smiled warmly, "I'll be waiting."

I ran away as far as my feet could take me. Eventually, I ended up in a town, where I then resided in. Months passed, but I never forgot about the promise I made to Lucas.

"I won't keep you waiting for much longer," I said aloud.

-_End of Flashback_-


	6. Found You

Chapter 6: Found You.

**Ciel's POV **

"Any leads on to who she is or where she might be," I asked, sitting my tea cup down on the desk in front of me.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "No, nothing at all. It's as if she doesn't even exist."

I rose a brow, "You and I both saw her that day, that's proof enough that she exists. Whether or not there are records of her, isn't important. All I need to know is where she is. That's it. Now, prepare the carriage, and lets go _find_ her," I huffed as I stood up.

"As you wish," he muttered as he exited the room.

I followed behind him with a sigh.

* * *

"Pardon me, miss, but have you seen a young girl with blue hair around here recently," Sebastian asked an elderly lady on the street.

I stood behind him with my arms folded, waiting. Just waiting for someone to tell us that they've seen the girl. So far, we've been asking around for an hour, and yet no one has seen her.

"Oh, no, dear. I'm sorry, I don't think I've seen anyone like that," the elderly lady said.

Sebastian smiled politely and bowed, "It's quite alright, thank you." He then turned to face me and we started walking, "It looks like no one has seen her, my lord."

I narrowed my eyes at my butler, "There are still many people who we haven't asked yet."

He sighed silently, "Shouldn't we be going back to the manor soon, Young Master? I won't be able to prepare supper on time if we're gone for much longer."

"I don't care," I huffed, "We're not going back until we find her!"

He sighed once more, "Very well."

I pointed to a group of men, "Go ask them if they've seen her."

Sebastian nodded, "Of course," with that, he walked over to the men.

I remained behind Sebastian and looked around boredly, and that's when I saw a girl with blue hair walk past me. I shot my head in the direction she had went, and saw her briskly walking into an alley. I quickly rushed towards her, only to see her running around the corner. I furrowed my brows as I ran towards her.

She stopped running and turned around, glaring at me, "Why are you following me!?"

"Who are you," I asked, ignoring her question.

She rose a brow as she crossed her arms, "And why exactly should I answer that?"

"Because I want to know," I huffed.

"And I want to know why you're following me, but that didn't make you answer the question, now did it," she asked, using a sickly sweet voice.

I sighed, "I'm following you because I want to know who you are. Now answer the question."

She put on a false smile and shook her head, "No thanks," she said as she started walking away.

I grabbed her by her wrist, "Wait!"

She sighed heavily, "If I tell you who I am, will that make you leave me alone?"

Just who does this girl think she is?

I rose a brow, "No, it won't, but it might make this conversation end faster."

"Then I guess I'm just a lost cause, huh," she said, walking away again.

"Wait," I shouted.

She turned around and rose a brow, "What is it!?"

"Come to my manor," I said.

"Why," she asked.

"I'm not stupid, I know you don't have a place to stay," I retorted.

"And in return for that, you're going to make me tell you who I am," she questioned.

I merely nodded in response.

She sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'll go with you, that is, if you agree to help _me_ with something."

"And what would that be," I asked.

She stared at me intently, "I need your help looking for someone."

Before anything else could be said, Sebastian appeared from behind me. The corners of his mouth curled upwards into a sinister grin, "I see you've found the runt."

The girl glared daggers at him and scoffed, "Runt? At least I'm not a lowly mutt like you, demon."

His eyes flashed pink for a brief moment, "Oh? Isn't that rather wry of you to call _me_ a mutt, when you're no pureblood yourself?"

Just as he said that, the girl's left eye peeked through her bangs, glowing a pale violet color, "Do you have a death wish?!"

I held my hand up as I shot Sebastian a glare, refraining him from angering the girl any further.

He sighed as he put his hand on his chest and bowed to her, "Forgive me for my crude behavior, milady."

She simply scoffed and looked to her side, "So when are we going to your manor, kid?"

My brow twitched, "_Kid_?"

Sebastian chuckled lightly.

I shook my head, overlooking what was just said. "We'll be leaving right away," I said as I rubbed my temples in annoyance.

I have a feeling I might just regret the decisions I've made today.


End file.
